


knock knock jokes

by Feathered_lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: Draco has been in paris for a month and is due to come home but when Draco facetimes Harry to tell him he has to stay or an extra week Harry is more than bummed. the day Draco was supposed to come Harry gets a surprise. AU





	knock knock jokes

This week had been the worst of all for Harry, he was bored out of his mind. Draco had left a month ago to go to Paris with mum and this week he was supposed to come home.

Though they facetimed for hours everyday Draco had been away, he still anxiously awaited his boyfriend’s arrival. Then last night while they were facetiming Draco had broke the news to Harry that he had to stay an extra week.

Harry now sat in his living room absentmindedly clicking through T.V channels. He check his phone then groaned, still nothing. Harry had texted the blond a few hour ago and he had responded with ‘busy, can’t talk now. Text when I can’. And that had been hours ago! Harry’s phone dinged and he threw the remote across the room and grabbed for his phone.

Finally a text from Draco. The dark-haired teen quickly opened his messaging app and read the text:

Draco: Hey babe sorry for the wait I had thing to do 

Harry went to find the discarded remote and quickly typed back a reply,

Harry: it’s okay though I think I broke the remote.

Draco: I only have a little time to speak so let’s play a fun game 

Harry: why do you not have a lot of time to talk, and what game

Draco: let’s text each other knock knock jokes

Harry noted that his boyfriend didn’t respond to the question but decided not to comment on it he instead typed,

Harry: okay, you first.

Draco: knock knock

Harry: who’s there 

Draco: dwayne

Harry: dwayne who

Draco: dwayne the bathtub i’m dwowning!

Harry: you are so messed up for that, do another  
Draco: okay knock knock 

Harry: who’s there

Draco: little old lady

Harry: little old lady who

Draco: i didn’t know you could yodel

Harry: *sarcastically* ha ha

Draco: why did timmy drop his ice cream cone

Harry: I don’t know why

Draco: because he got hit by a bus

Harry: Draco that is so not funny!

Draco: why did sally fall of the swing

Harry: why

Draco: cause she has no arms

Harry: *right*

Draco: knock knock

Harry: who’s there

Draco: not sally! okay this one is serious. Knock knock

Harry: who’s there

“The one and only Draco Malfoy” A voice said behind harry. Harry whipped his head around and stared at the blond who stood at the front door, which was hanging wide open, with his hands on his hips smiling broadly.

In all of five seconds harry had successfully hopped over the back of the couch yelling “dray!” and was running into his boyfriend’s outstretched arms.

The blond wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as Harry began kissing his face. Draco laughed and pushed the ebony-haired kid away.

“I thought you weren’t coming home until next week”

“I know I wanted to surprise you”

“Well how was paris?”

“Harry, I told you all about Paris while we facetimed”

“I don’t care tell me again” Harry demanded

“Okay fine” Draco said leading his boyfriend to the couch “Paris was…”


End file.
